Tails of the Pet Avengers Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | Solicit = They saved the world in LOCKJAW & THE PET AVENGERS…what’ve they been doing since? Find out in this super-sized special featuring Lockjaw, Redwing, and the rest of your favorite Pet Avengers take center-stage in their own spotlight adventures! Featuring an all-new, NEVER before seen savage tale of ZABU and a FROG THOR prequel leading into the team's triumphant return in PET AVENGERS, onsale next month! | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Humberto Ramos | CoverArtist2 = Chris Eliopoulos | CoverArtist3 = Ig Guara | CoverArtist4 = Gurihiru | CoverArtist5 = Coleen Coover | Editor1_1 = Nathan Cosby | Writer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Penciler1_1 = Ig Guara | Inker1_1 = Ig Guara | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = | Quotation = I helped save the universe, you see. I was a Pet Avenger. And once our enemy was defeated, I didst return home. I thought all would be right with the world. But... | Speaker = Throg | StoryTitle1 = Beginnings and Endings | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Adversaries: * * Alligators * Rat Army Other Characters: * Frogs of Central Park ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed frogs and tadpoles Locations: * ** *** **** * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = My Enemy, My Friend | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Penciler2_1 = Gurihiru | Inker2_1 = Gurihiru | Editor2_1 = Nathan Cosby | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tyrannosaurus babies Adversaries: * Velociraptors Other Characters: * Ka-Zar * Tyrannosaurus mother * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Terrier On the High Seas | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Coleen Coover | Penciler3_1 = Coleen Coover | Inker3_1 = Coleen Coover | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sly * Unnamed thiefs Other Characters: * Unnamed seagull * Cruise staff and patrons Locations: * ** Acapulco * * Miami Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Top Dog | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Scott Gray | Penciler4_1 = Gurihiru | Inker4_1 = Gurihiru | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor4_1 = Nathan Cosby | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * ** Edwards ** Hammond Other Characters: * ** Locations: * ** *** **** Temple of Randac * ** Items: * * Teleport Matrix Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Prom Queen | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Buddy Scalera | Writer5_2 = Chris Eliopoulos | Penciler5_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Inker5_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Colourist5_1 = Chris Garcia | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Nathan Cosby | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Dragon Girl (Lydia) Supporting Characters: * Mr. Ducot * Adversaries: * Unidentified school bullies Other Characters: * Unidentified students and faculty * ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** ** *** **** Unidentified High School *** Xavier's School Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Birds of a Different Feather | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Joe Caramagna | Penciler6_1 = Colleen Coover | Inker6_1 = Colleen Coover | Colourist6_1 = Colleen Coover | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Nathan Cosby | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Melvin Adversaries: * Unnamed masked thieves Other Characters: * Captain America * Unnamed pigeons Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Throg's "Beginnings and Endings", Lockjaw's "Top Dog", Ms. Lion's "Terrier On the High Seas", and Redwing's "Birds of a Different Feather" all first appeared as Marvel Digital Exclusive Comics. | Trivia = * Hairball is the only Pet Avengers not to be featured in one of the Tails of the Pet Avengers stories. | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=14025 }}